


A Small Price To Pay

by tr1_cky



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: An itty bit of blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr1_cky/pseuds/tr1_cky
Summary: What happens when a young eight-year old girl loses her parents and is left with no one but her sister? Why, they go to the Devil and make a deal with him, of course!





	A Small Price To Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, this is my first post on here, so please feel free to leave critiques or tell me if I made grammatical errors!

A small, petite girl stood in front of the large structure laid out before her. She wore a pink dress that changed shade as it got longer, freckles cover her shoulders and face. She has dirty blonde hair, that was covered in candy and sweets, and was kept up in a ponytail by red licorice. In her ears were butterscotch earrings, and on her feet and legs were pastel pink socks.  
Her name was Sugar.  
Sugar stared right up at the sign of the building, attempting to adjust her eyes with all the bright, blinding lights around her.  
It read "Casino", the sign, and around it were playing cards, with what looked like a demonic, grey cat with long horns above the words.

Yep, this was the Devil's Casino.

She approached slowly, half expecting to be jumped and killed by a hiding demon.  
It didn't, as she hopped up the stairs, she took notice of the rather large, red die that adorned the sides of the stairs.

'Awful fancy place this is. Then again, this is Hell...'

Sugar eventually reached the top of the stairs, she pulled a peppermint out of her hair and popped it in her mouth. She didn't realize the dice-headed man that was staring at her, a disgusted look donned his face.  
She stopped sucking on her candy, and stared back at him. He was wearing a rich, violet tux, with a deep purple tie to match the lavender dots on his die-shaped head.  
He cleared his throat, catching her attention and making her eyes snap back to his.

"Erm- You lost, little girl?" He crouched to level with her height, staring at her with a confused look in his eyes.

She looked disgruntled, "No, I'm here to speak with your boss."

The purple man paused for a moment, then chuckled and said "I ain't never seen your lil' mug 'round here before. What's a gremlin like you talking to the Devil for?" He booped her nose, all while trying to contain himself from exploding into laughter.  
Sugar brushed his hand off her face and itched her nose "To make a deal with him! Everyone on the Isle's talks about how the Devil grants 'ya a wish for a certain price!" She was frustrated, yet stopped to observe the look of blankness on the dapper mans face. Then he broke into laughter.  
Sugar stood by, and waited for him to shut up, felt like it took a good hour for what it was worth.

The man recomposed himself, then leveled back with her, "Go back to playing with you little dollies, girly." Was what he managed to wheeze out.  
Sugar stood still, glaring at the belittling man.  
Finally, he sobered up "Alright, seriously, scram you pint-sized goblin. Run back home to mommy and daddy." The die turned her around, and gave her a little nudge on the back.

"That's why I'm here, you weighted die!" She turned back around to face him, then plopped herself down on the ground.  
The suited man stood up and sighed, "Surely you got some folks that you can go home too." He was getting impatient, she could hear it in the tone of his voice.

But she just shook her head, "Nope, none at all! Well, none that can take care of me at least. And I ain't going to that bloody orphanage!" She shuddered just think about it.  
He scowled down at her and snarled "Well you ain't seein' the the boss!"  
Sugar made a loud 'hmph!' then blew a raspberry at him.  
He growled, "Alright, that's it you little mutt-" He picked her up, attempting to throw her back down the way she came, but she bit down on his arm. Hard.  
The die-boy yelped, and tried to shake her off, however she eventually let go.  
He cursed at her, while attempting to regain the grip on the child he just dropped. But when he tried to go after her a second time, she was already at the door, trying to open it with her little, baby arms.  
He picked himself up, got back to his feet, and got a hold of her once again. She screeched like a pterodactyl and kicked. She had a death grip on that door and would not let go at any costs.  
She freaked out again, and bit his right arm. This time, tearing through a little bit of his suit and into his skin.  
He screamed and hit her on the head, immediately knocking her off. She dropped like a fly, but quickly scrambled back up to reach the door and successfully open it this time. The die-faced man made an attempt to grab at her leg as a last resort, but she yanked her leg away from his grip, nearly tearing her leg out of its socket, and slammed the gold plated doors in his face.

 

The casino itself was booming and even more brighter than the outside.  
Sugar took a few steps forward and immediately received looks from some of the seated patrons near her.  
She tried to just smile, but hesitated remembering that she could possibly have some blood on her teeth. She quickly cleaned her teeth with her tongue, gagging at the metallic tang of the blood.  
After she was done, she continued on through, ignoring any other glances or stares that she received. She reached a rather small, cowboy-looking man. She assumed he worked for the place, considering his outfit.  
Sugar tugged at his slacks, catching his attention and making him turn around lightning speeds. He looked at her, an almost horrified look on his face, and she looked back in content. As best as she could. His head was a small stack of blue poker chips, all topped off with a cute, little cowboy hat.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly hushed by Sugar saying, "Which way to the Devil's office, please?"

His face contorted to even more horror and confusion "Why would you wanna know that?"

"I need to make a deal with him-" She was cut off by a loud yell, she looked for the source, seeing two giant men trying to catch up with her, she looked back to the poor cowboy with pleading eyes. He began to make a motion to a hallway not to far away, but ceased when the other scream broke out, this one was more coherent-"Catch HER!"

The cowboy looked back down at her, then lunged for her.  
She hopped out of the way swiftly, then booked it to the hallway that he had half-pointed to.

 

For a casino, this place was huge! Then again, she wouldn't know, she'd never been in one since now.  
Felt like she had ran forever before reaching two even more bulkier, golden doors.

"This has to be it!" Sugar thought aloud.  
However she had no time to contemplate, as the two same ginormous guards from before were still chasing her down.  
Sugar scrambled to open they door- Jesus they were heavy!  
With each passing moment, those guards grew closer, and closer. For hell's sake, she could feel the ground pounding and rumbling around her as she struggled to get these dAMN DOORS OPEN-!  
She got them open just a crack, it was big enough for her to slip through.  
As she was struggling to get through the sliver in the doorway, one of the guards grabbed her dress's bottom. Sugar didn't have time to turn around, as the only thing that was keeping her from getting pulled back out was this heavy ass door. She had to think, and think quick.  
Panicked and determined, she decided to tear that part of her dress off. Which gave her the chance to successfully get through.

She took a moment to calm herself down, having her heartbeat go back to normal before observing the damage done to her dress. Oh yeah, that's noticeable. A nice big chunk of it was missing, but it didn't matter to her in all honesty. She wore little shorts and socks under all her dresses.  
A low yet deep growl was voiced from the other side of the room, which stole Sugar's attention in mere moments. She was thrown back into reality and remembered where she was.

"Who the hell are you and just what the fuck are you doing in my office?"

Yep, this was the right place, for sure.  
The Devil's Office.

"I apologize, ehm-" Sugar was suddenly stuck, her mind wouldn't move. Thoughts were on pause, her body was overwhelmed with anxiety. It was at this moment she had taken into realization what was going on exactly, she had broke into a casino and tore into a mans arm, just got chased down by the establishments guards, and is now in the Devil's office about to make a deal with the worlds most unholy being...

'Eh, I'll worry about it later.'

She retouched with reality, "Name's Sugar Spice, and I just wanted to make a deal with you."  
Fuck that sounded weak.

The enormous demon growled "So that gives you the right to barge into my office?"  
Sugar shook her head "No sir, absolutely not, but-"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN HERE!?"

She flinched at the sudden change in volume, it sounded like the screams of the damned, almost.  
The girl regained her composure "Your guards were chasing me down, along with the rest of your staff..." Yikes, that didn't make her sound good.

He leaned back in his chair "And who's fault is that, exactly?" He eyed her, suspicion clear on his face.

Sugar sighed, "Mine."

"Get out." The Devil pointed to the doors, the same doors that acted as a barricade between Sugar and an ass kicking.

"But sir, please, I-"

"Get, OUT." He stood up and walked towards the significantly, smaller girl.  
Sugar dropped her "facade" as she took a step back, the Devil towered over her, and sweet shit was it horrifying. But she needed to convince him to give her what she wanted. She had to.

The Devil picked her up with his claws and attempted to throw her out, but the little shit was clinging to his nail.  
He tried to pick her off, but found out that if she came off, so did his index fingers nail.

"Sir, I beg you, but please! Just listen to me!" Sugar was desperate at this point, she needed to catch his attention on this offer.  
He finally pried her off his nail, and raised her to be level with his eyes.  
Sugar looked up and was met with two yellow glowing eyes and red pupils. They focused on her tiny, vulnerable body as they shrieked hell and torment.

"Speak, girl."

His voice threatened her for her life and more, so she spoke, "As I said before, I need to make a deal with you. No, it does not give me the right to come into your office unannounced, but I really need you to do something for me! It's said all around the Isle's that you will give the person something the want in return for a price. Well, I'm willing to pay that price!"

There was a slim moment of silence, then the Devil asked "Do you know what that price is?"

Sugar always figured that the "price" just meant money. It sounded expensive!

"Well I figured that the 'price' was money, and while it may be expensive, I am willing to work and pay it off over time!" She tried to smile, but it looked weak.

The Devil roared with laughter, nearly dropping the little one in his fit.  
When he was done, he tossed the girl up into the air, and caught her in a clenched fist. While nearly crushing her scrawny little body, he laughed at her, "You poor, idiotic, little girl. When I say 'price' I mean the price of your _soul _."  
Sugar stopped, realizing everything and what is about to potentially happen. There's no way to back out of this, she can't. Not after everything that's happened.__

__She nodded, "OK."_ _

__The Devil grinned, "'Ya sure there, kid?"  
She paused there, this was it. This was her last chance to turn around and-  
No. She made a promise, a vow at best. She promised her sister that she'd come back, and when she did, so would they. 

She nodded again, "Positive." 

__His grin seemed to get even wider, if that was even possible.  
He opened his clenched hand, freeing the once trapped girl, who was now standing in the palm of his hand.  
With the snap of his fingers a piece of paper and red, feathered quill appeared out of thin air. The paper was long and crisp, curling at both ends. At the very top of the paper were the words "SOUL CONTRACT" all in bold, black lettering. Below those words were even more black lettering, that went all the way down until it reached a thin black line at the bottom. 

__She picked up the quill, but stopped and looked back up towards her contractor. He knew what she was waiting for, "So what is it that you want?" He finally asked.  
Sugar dropped her gaze back down to the contract, then back up to the Devil._ _

__"I want my ma and pa alive again. Healthy and well."_ _

__He raised his brow, "Your folks dead?"_ _

__She nodded, "Yessir, died a few months ago. Papa was a knight for the Baroness, mama was a mathematician." Sugar paused for a moment, remembering her families professions and stories form their places of work. "Papa was killed on duty, and mama couldn't handle the grief, and ended up offing herself." She cringed, remembering her sisters screams of terror when they found their mothers body.  
The Devil hummed lightly while listening to her story, "That's mighty unfortunate."_ _

__Sugar snickered, "Yeah, no kidding. So can you do it?"  
The Devil's evil smile returned "Of course, _sugar _, all I need you to do it sign _here _."  
He tapped the line at the very bottom of the page.____

______Sugar knew this was it, it was what she had been waiting for. So she took in a deep breath and signed it._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Sugar N. Spice'_ _ _ _ _ _

______The paper combusted and disappeared, along with the pen. She suddenly felt light headed and-_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing quite like selling your soul to the Devil, eh?


End file.
